


That One Moment

by ladyvenoms



Category: Nagron - Fandom, Spartacus: Blood and Sand, Spartacus: Vengeance, Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyvenoms/pseuds/ladyvenoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a ficlet that came to me as I was finishing "Four Days". In the end, Agron and Nasir wind up together, but how they did was starting to bug me. See, plot animals aren't bunnies, they are brain amoebas that latch on and take over your thoughts until you write them out. So here goes.</p><p>This story fits in between Chapter 5 of "Four Days" and the Epilogue. I wanted to explore just how Agron and Nasir finally boarded the clue bus. Of course I couldn't leave out Crixus and Naevia, my het OTP. They'll be making an appearance. So will Spartacus, Mira, Castus and Gannicus. Naturally Saxa will be there too, if only to irritate Agron.</p><p>Look for some others to pop in here or there. Plot amoebas are devious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

That One Moment

Chapter One

As soon as Agron walked into the front doors of the gym, Saxa was upon him. It was 12:30 on a Friday afternoon and he had already spent a stressful day with Spartacus at the bank, haggling over the final financial terms for the Ludus II. He had to rush to sign the staff paychecks before going back out with Crixus to meet with the architect who was doing the plans for the new place. He didn’t want to think about how full his weekend was going to be with the Expansion/Engagement party happening on Sunday. He was a man who was being pulled in too many directions and was not in the mood for any foolishness.

Not that any of that mattered to Saxa. She grabbed his arm and led him back to his office preventing him from getting an update from the front desk. He stopped her and tried to pull his arm from her vice like grip, but she would not budge. Saxa was stronger than she looked.

“Saxa, I have a shitload of stuff to do today. Can’t this wait?” He demanded.

“No. It’ll only take a minute and you’ll thank me for keeping you from doing something stupid.” She answered. She resumed their frog march until they reached the privacy of his tiny office.

He was finally able to free his arm from her grasp. He threw his book bag down and sat at his desk. “What? What is it?”

“Two things,” she began. “The first, a writer from ‘Los Angeles Life’ magazine is coming by today to do a profile on the gym.”

“What?” He cried. “How come I didn’t know about this?” He grabbed a mirror from his desk drawer and started fiddling with his hair. “Who set this up?”

“Gannicus did. Months ago. It seems like you, Spartacus and Crixus completely forgot about it. Crixus is frantically trimming his beard in the bathroom and Spartacus is looking for a shirt two sizes too small. They’re due in another hour.” She answered.

He was peering at a spot on his chin, “Fuck. So a photographer is coming too I take it.” He peered again. “Is this spot on my chin too noticeable?”

Saxa threw her eyes heavenward, “No, you vain bitch. Whatever the size of the crater on your face, they’ll Photoshop it out. I have more news.”

Agron put the mirror down even more frustrated than he was before he got to work. “Now what?”

She cleared her throat. “Castus is here.”

Agron leaned back in his chair, not certain if he heard right. _What the hell is he doing here?_ He thought. He didn’t want his demeanor to belie the slow burn that was threatening to rise within him. He shrugged finally. “So what? It’s a free country. He can work out wherever he wants.”

Saxa was a little taken aback. “No ranting? No raging?”

“No. Why should I?”

“Well it is a change from a couple of months ago when you said that if you ever saw him again, you’d put him in a chokehold.”

Agron looked away and threw up his hand. “That was right after all that mess at Lake Tahoe. It was more for Nasir’s sake because he was so upset. He’s a non-factor now. They aren’t getting back together so I don’t really care.”

“Uh-huh,” Saxa crossed her arms and tilted her head. “You seem pretty positive about that.”

“Yes, I am. That’s what Nasir says.” Agron said determinedly keeping a neutral face.

“Just Nasir?” Agron didn’t reply. Saxa spread her hands.  “Apologies, then. I thought you needed to be warned. Looks like I had nothing to worry about.”

“Nope. I’m good. Is that it?” Agron turned his computer on.

“Yes, it is. I’ll see you out in a few to meet the writer.” She turned to go.

“Oh by the way, you might want to grab a brush, your hair is sticking up in the back.” Agron said.

Saxa instinctively clutched the back of her head, hating herself for doing so. “You know what? Fuck you.” She cried. “The next time I try to help you-“

“Then I’ll know you’ve taken leave of your senses again.”

Saxa snarled at him and walked out.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Ludus crew were all lined up in front of the entrance in two rows. The front row who was kneeling consisted of Lugo, Diona, Varro, and Donar who were trainers supervised by Saxa and Gannicus. Diotimos, the accountant and Aurelia, Varro’s wife, the supply manager. In the back row stood Gannicus, Saxa, Crixus, Spartacus and Agron.

“Can the folks in the back row move a bit closer together?” asked the photographer. They did as requested and the photographer snapped a series of shots.

“Thank you everyone,” said a statuesque blonde who stood beside the photographer. She was writing the profile and had introduced herself as Illithyia. “I’d like to sit down and talk with the three owners now, okay?”

Gannicus piped up, “Hey if you need any extra material from their newest partner, let me know.” He gave her his best Gannicus smile, the one he knew that could win over any woman and ran his hand over his short blond hair.

Illithyia seemed unimpressed. Instead she handed her business card to Saxa, who was surprised at the gesture.  “In case you have any questions or requests. Call me.”

“Sure.” _How off is my gaydar?_ Saxa thought. Illithyia was escorted back to Spartacus’ office. Saxa followed her with her eyes and then turned and smirked at Gannicus when she was out of sight.

“Guess the Gannicus smile was wasted.” She told him.

“No worries, if you don’t hook up with her you’ll have me to answer to.” He replied.

“Oh come on. She was just flirting.”

“I know. What better reason to try your luck?”

Saxa shook her head and stuck the card in her pocket. “I’m not ready to jump into another relationship.”

“Who said anything about a relationship, woman? Take her out, have a few laughs, go home and fuck your brains out. If want to stick around, go ahead. If you want skip out before daylight, you can do that too. Just get yourself back out there. I miss that Saxa. We all do.” Gannicus gave her a penetrating look.

She sighed and took the number out from her pocket. “Maybe…I’ll call her.”

“That’s a start.” He thumped her on her back and went back into the gym.

Agron was following Crixus back to Spartacus’ office when he heard his name being called. He turned to see who it was and cursed quietly when he found out. _Am I ever going to be rid of this fucking shit?_ He thought furiously.

By the time he had stopped and told Crixus he would join him and the others in a minute, Castus had already walked up to him. He was dressed in a white Nike workout shirt that hugged his prominent chest muscles and some long dark blue shorts. His hair was close cut and he was sporting a gold hoop in his left ear. If Agron had been so inclined, he would have complimented Castus on his appearance. But he knew the man well. His beautiful exterior was simply a cover.

“This is a nice place. It’s going to look even better when the other wing is opened.” Castus said.

“Thank you. A lot of hard work went into it.” Agron’s tone was flat and dismissive.

“Looks like you have been busy with other things.”

“Yes I have. What can I do for you Castus?” He was getting impatient. He knew the man was fishing for information on Nasir.

“Hey,” Castus flashed his best salesman smile, “We ended on the wrong foot. Some things were said that shouldn’t have. For my part, I’m sorry.”

Agron gave him the once over and shifted his stance. “Apology accepted.” He didn’t offer one of his own.

Castus laughed. _So it’s going to be like that? Okay._ “I also wanted to know how Nasir’s doing.”

“Oh, you mean you haven’t been talking?” Agron asked.

“You know we haven’t because Nasir’s chosen to cut off all communication with me. Which I suspect you know as well.” Castus replied.

“If you want to know how Nasir’s doing, the best person to find that out from is Nasir. Now if you can’t seem to find a way to communicate with him, I hardly think that’s anyone’s problem but your own.” Agron said.

“Fine. I’ll just have to find a way.”

Accepting the unspoken challenge Agron said, “Do what you have to do. You’ll discover that it will be a lot harder than you think. Enjoy your workout.” He left Castus where he was standing and went to Spartacus’ office.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that evening, Nasir arrived at his apartment exhausted. He wanted to lie down and take a quick nap before fixing himself something to eat but then he remembered he had to call Agron to narrow down a date for his ‘house-more like-apartment warming party’. Nasir had agreed to help plan the get together but he was finding it difficult to get Agron to decide on a date. Granted, he had been very busy since their vacation at Lake Tahoe, but time was running out if he wanted something to happen before the year ended.

Despite their hectic schedules, their friendship had blossomed into a very strong bond. Before their respective breakups with their former partners, they would call or see each other on occasion. Since then, they managed to talk at least three times a week. They became each other’s lifelines, sounding boards and voices of reason. Nasir considered Agron to be one of his closest friends. _A friend._

But he would often catch Agron looking at him in a way that signaled more than just a platonic friendship existed between them. Whenever he did, Nasir could not stop the heat that rose to his cheeks. After their long hug in his apartment the day they arrived back in Los Angeles, Nasir made sure to limit their physical contact. They had done no more than give each other a high five since then. It was too soon for both of them, Nasir had reasoned. The last thing he wanted to do was hop into bed with Agron still carrying the weight of the pain from his last relationship. He didn’t want to ruin their friendship, even if he felt a stirring in his pants when he thought about Agron’s lively green eyes. _They were really green._

Nasir took his coat and started to hang it in his closet when his foot bumped against a cardboard box. _This fucking thing,_ he sneered. It was the box holding all of Castus’ things. His former boyfriend failed to  pick it up at the time Nasir had given him. Instead, he pestered Nasir with endless calls and texts pleading to meet with him to talk. Nasir had refused each request and eventually blocked Castus’ number from his phone. He also changed his email address and blocked him from Facebook. Unfortunately, the stalemate resulted in Nasir having to spend money he really didn’t have to get his locks changed. All because Castus had refused to give him back the extra set of keys to his apartment until he was allowed in. He looked at the box again. It was obvious that Castus had tried to use it as a way to maintain control, but Nasir had no idea why he hadn’t chucked the thing in the dumpster. All it contained was Castus’ old blue ray player, a bunch of clothes and some toiletries, things he could easily replace. Nasir didn’t know why he was holding on to them. His confusion over that fact also prevented him from moving forward with Agron. How could he truly end things when he was still conflicted?

He hung up his coat and grabbed his phone. He dialed Agron’s number.

“Hola!”

“Spanish with an Aussie accent will never sound right.” Nasir said smiling.

“You pick on my car, you pick on my hair and now my Spanish. My feelings are hurt.” Agron attempted to sound offended.

“Then I’ll hurry up so that you can get off the phone and pout. I need a date for your party.” Nasir said.

“Oh yeah. I gotta make a decision don’t I?” Agron sighed.

“It’s December 2nd, so yes. I suggest New Year’s Eve. Better chance of everyone being in town instead of Christmas. I don’t think anyone will turn down free food and liquor. And, it will give you more time to finally unpack all of your shit.”

“Don’t remind me. My ‘unpack a box once a day plan’ is not fucking working.”

“Now you’ll have some incentive. How about it?”

“Yeah, I like that. Ringing in the New Year in a new place. Book it.”

“Great.” Nasir sounded relieved. _Finally a date!_  “How many people and what’s the budget?”

“Hmmm…”

“Agron, you don’t expect people to eat their own fingers and drink their own piss do you?”

“Saxa maybe…As for the budget, whatever Visa says I can spend. Guests, invite everyone at the gym. Lucretia and Gaia of course. Just a few guys from my actor’s workshop. I’ll give you the names later.”

“No exes?” Nasir joked as he wrote down Agron’s instructions.

“I doubt Barca would want to fly back from Hawaii for some finger food and heavy metal. And speaking of exes.” Agron began.

“Shit. What?”

“Castus was at the gym today.”

Nasir paused. “I don’t need to hear anymore. I can already guess what he said.” He said finally.

“He seems determined to have that sit down with you.”

“And he’s not going to get it. Why can’t he just leave it alone and go back to fucking undergrads like he’s been doing?”

“I don’t know. Maybe he still has feelings for you.” Agron was uneasy. He didn’t want to delve into the subject with Nasir because he didn’t want to know if Nasir still had feelings for Castus.

“I can’t help that. It’s not my concern anymore. I’ve moved on. Let’s shut that down, okay?”

“No problem. Just thought I’d warn you.” Agron did as instructed but he still didn’t like the sadness in Nasir’s tone. “Before I go, I wanted to know if you’re still going to the expansion party.”

“Of course. Wouldn’t miss it.”

“Try to get there a little after 5 P.M., you’ll get a plate of food for sure. After that, I can’t guarantee it. Not with Lugo and Donar there. Plus, we have a great surprise for Naevia when Crixus pops the question. It was totally my idea.”

Nasir smirked. “I don’t doubt it. You seem like the romantic type.”

“I’ve been known to have a couple of good tricks up my pecs.” Agron bragged.

“Well, I’ll let you go. See you Sunday.”

“Yeah, see you then. Bye.”

“Bye.”

Nasir hung up and looked at the phone. Things were getting even more confused, despite his assurances to Agron.

Agron meanwhile, stared at his own phone. He mentally kicked himself for mentioning Castus. _Gods, Agron. Are you ever going to control your fucking mouth?_


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day of the party and Agron looks casket sharp, Crixus makes it official with Naevia, Oenomaus gets a big thanks, Nasir is very observant and Saxa is a demon with bedazzled cross trainers.
> 
> Our guys are at the clue bus stop. Let's hope they get on board soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos!

Chapter 2

Saxa checked her reflection in the mirror one last time before she stepped out of the ladies’ room. She was decked in a black, sleeveless silk sheath with an asymmetrical cut that ended with a line of ruffles. To top off the ensemble, she wore a pair of silver bedazzled cross trainers.  She strutted out into the main gym and watched the final preparations. She greeted the early arrivals and watched Agron directing the catering staff.

Several wolf whistles echoed around the facility as she made her way towards him. Crixus shouted out, “Sexy shoes, Saxa!” Which she greeted with a smile. “Don’t be jealous!” she called back.

Agron looked extremely frazzled and nothing had started yet. He kept wiping his continuously sweaty hands and adjusting his tie.

“Will you stop it?” Saxa snapped as she re-straightened his tie. “Calm down. It’ll be fine. The place looks beautiful.”

“It does?” he asked

“Yeah, you did a great job putting everything together.”

“Thanks. I can’t help thinking what if-“

“Don’t.” She placed both hands on his chest. “Everything is going to go off without a hitch.”

“Right, it will.” He exhaled and shook out his sleeves. He was dressed in a black suit with a dark blue tie. He was clean shaven and his hair was styled impeccably.

“You look handsome too.” She stepped back to take a better look.

“Thanks again. Uh, why are you being so nice?”

“Because I should be the only thing that makes you nervous.” She smirked.

“Of course. Your life mission, right?”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” She clapped him on the shoulder and left to join Crixus and the rest.

By 5:15, the place was nearly full. The guests included loyal customers, family, friends and the local press. The unveiling of the new area was scheduled for 6 P.M. and Crixus’ proposal was to happen shortly after. Guests were prevented from taking a sneak peak by a huge white curtain. Agron kept looking at it nervously, hoping that it didn’t fall and suffocate some reporter from ‘The Times’. He needed something to calm himself down, so he flagged down a waiter and requested a beer. He didn’t much care at that point if he as one of the hosts, lowered the class level of the affair by chugging down a cold one. Gods, he needed it.

He looked around the room and seemed pleased with the turnout so far, but something was missing. More like _someone._ Lucretia and Gaia spotted him from the crowd and waved him over.

“Ladies, ladies thanks for coming. You look wonderful.” He gathered them both in his arms. He told the truth. The couple looked stunning. Gaia sported a fitted black suit with a plunging neckline. Lucretia wore a red mini dress with strappy gold heels. They both cooed over Agron’s suit.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you look this sharp, Agron. I approve.” Gaia said.

“I had to leave the sweats and trainers at home at least tonight.” Agron replied.

Lucretia smiled, “Dressed like that, you might snag more than some good press.”

“Aw c’mon. I’m on duty, not out for the hunt.” He said shyly.

Lucretia brushed his lapel, “You might get caught all the same.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was almost six when Nasir arrived. He looked a flustered after having to walk/run nearly three blocks from a parking spot. He cursed himself for thinking that he could leave as late as he did, beat the traffic and find a place to park within the entire city of Santa Monica.

The place was crowded and he had to fight his way to the food table. He was starving as well. He grabbed a plate and started to dump whatever hor d’oeuvres were left on it. He had just stuffed some cheese and ham creation into his mouth, when someone brushed his arm.

“Omph! Excuse me,” he said in mid swallow.

“You made it.”

It was Agron, looking like he had just stepped out of a photo shoot for GQ. Nasir knew his eyes nearly popped out of his head at the sight. He finished swallowing and cleared his throat. “Barely. Glad I made it in time. The traffic was completely trolling me.”

“You arrived just in time. Spartacus is about start everything off.” Agron said.

“I guess you need to get to the front then. You look really good by the way.” _Fine as hell to be exact._

“Oh? This old thing?” Agron grinned. He saw Spartacus making his way to the podium that was set in front of the curtain. “That’s my cue.”

“Good luck.” Nasir said. Agron turned and winked at him before moving towards the front of the crowd.

Spartacus tapped the microphone and smiled. “May I have everyone’s attention please?” His clear Aussie voice rang out through the PA system. The crowd quieted.

“Good Evening! I along with my fellow partners, Crixus and Agron and the devoted, hardworking staff of the Ludus would like to thank you all for coming out. This expansion was a long time coming and much needed.” The crowd tittered. “And completely impossible without your support.” The crowd applauded.

“There are so many of you deserving of thanks, but I have to call attention to just a few. Laeta Adile of Chase Bank. ” Spartacus gestured to a young, red haired woman standing near the front. “Thank you for the money.” The crowd laughed again and clapped. “Barca Te Maihoa who couldn’t be here with us tonight. Without his help, we would probably still be standing in line to get our permit to open.” More applause, with Agron clapping harder than the rest. “Oenomaus, our dear friend and mentor who listened to three guys with a crazy plan and about a teaspoonful of business experience between us. Because of his guidance and patience, this crazy plan came to fruition. Thank you, my friend.” The crowd cheered. None more loudly than the Ludus crew. Oenomaus, a tall, regal looking dark-skinned man merely bowed his head slightly.

“Now to the really good stuff. For months, you all have had to deal with dust, plastic and a fair bit of noise. The reason is because we at the Ludus want to provide to our members the highest quality equipment and service. So without further ado,” He held up his hand and Agron and Crixus grabbed both ends of the curtain and pulled it apart.

“Our new wing!” Spartacus called out.

The crowd “oohed and ahhed” at the shiny new addition. The new workout equipment sparkled against the windows. The new walls, painted in the gym’s official colors of blue and white shimmered. Spartacus waved the crowd ahead and gestured to the photographers in attendance to start taking pictures. 

Nasir walked in with rest and looked around. He was as impressed as everyone else. The new wing was spectacular. Unlike some of the others in the crowd, he was afraid to touch the new machines. One in particular looked like some contraption found in a science fiction movie. He spotted Agron near the new intake desk posing for pictures with Crixus, Saxa and Gannicus. After a few shots, Saxa turned to her side and stuck out her leg to show off her sparkly sneaker.

He moved forward and took out his phone to snap a picture. Agron noticed him, smiled and posed with his eyebrow up, showing off his cufflinks. Nasir grinned and snapped the picture. Saxa came up to him, “Go on over. I’ll take a picture of you two.”

“Okay,” Nasir said, a bit caught off guard. He handed her his phone and went to stand beside Agron. They wrapped their arms around each other’s waist. He felt a little overwhelmed next to Agron who looked like a fucking God. Whereas he with his vest, open shirt and jeans looked like he had just got off work at a coffee shop.

Saxa held up the phone to focus it, “Hold it.” She tapped the screen. “Let me get another one. Smile this time, Nasir.”

“I’m smiling. I’m smiling.” He said.

“Got it.” She went to Nasir, showing him the picture. “You two look good together.” She didn’t hand the phone back to him right away, instead she studied the picture. Nasir found himself tongue-tied. He saw the picture as well. The way they were standing so closely, they looked like a couple.

“Yes I do look great, don’t I?” Agron said as he took a peek.

“Vain bitch,” Saxa muttered.

“Hey, my good looking-ness was confirmed by Nasir and you.” Agron cried.

“I wasn’t lying when I said so.” Nasir said.

Agron grinned widely, showing off his dimples. “See?”

Saxa nodded with a strange expression, “Yeah, I see.”

It was then that Donar appeared and tapped Agron on the shoulder. He had the microphone in his hand. “Gotta go.” He said and left Saxa and Nasir to go with him.

Crixus was standing near the far wall which was covered by a white banner when Donar handed him the mic. He called for the crowd’s attention.

“If I could have your attention for one last time.” He said looking slightly nervous. “There’s another reason why we asked you all to dress up so nicely this evening. Don’t get me wrong, we’re are able to class up the joint when needed. Well most of us.” The crowd began to laugh. “Okay, _some_ of us.” They laughed even louder. “But behind this banner is a very special message that I want to share. I’ll need some help so if Naevia could join me…”

Naevia, Crixus’ girlfriend looked utterly confused. “Me?”

“Yes, you. You were and are a part of this gym’s success. You earned this.” He said and beckoned her forward. The woman walked timidly out of the crowd and joined Crixus, still looking bewildered. It did nothing to mar her features. She looked lovely. She was wearing short sleeved coral colored dress which complemented her caramel colored skin. Her short hair was layered in a bob that framed her face. Her large brown eyes looked even bigger and her full lips were slightly opened.

“Grab this rope for me.” He directed.

She tried to ask what was going on, but gave up as he nodded and handed the line of rope to her. He grabbed the other piece of rope that held up the opposite side of the banner. “On three.” He said.

“One. Two. Three!”

The both pulled and the banner fell to reveal the words posted on the wall, “Will you marry me?”

The crowd gasped and cheered, but Naevia continued to stand and look at the words as if they were in another language. She looked to Crixus to get an explanation, but he bent down on one knee and took out a tiny box from the pocket of his suit jacket.

It all came to her then. She covered her mouth, but a tiny scream escaped anyway. She started to cry profusely and he took her left hand. “You read the question, what’s your answer?” He asked. The others in the room fell to a deathly quiet.

She nodded her head through her tears and choked out, “Yes!” He opened the box and inside was a nice sized square cut diamond. He slipped it on her finger, not without some difficulty because her hand was shaking. She said, “Yes” again and he swooped her up in his arms and twirled her around. The crowd raised a cheer again. She kissed him deeply and buried her head into his shoulder.

Nasir clapped along with everyone else, genuinely glad to see another couple so happy. As down as he was on love, he couldn’t help but allow himself to get caught up in the moment. The moment was soon over as he was pushed rather roughly aside by a throng of women who rushed towards to new bride to be and her fiancé. He moved over to the wall to avoid being trampled over altogether and noticed Gaia and Lucretia standing a short distance away. He had missed seeing them earlier so he went over to say hello.

“Hey you two!” He gave each a hug and a kiss. “Sorry, I didn’t see you earlier.”

“That’s fine,” Lucretia said kissing him back. “We saw you, but you were busy taking pictures with Agron.”

“Oh yeah, seeing him all dressed up is a rare thing. We might never witness it again.” He joked.

“He did a wonderful job putting all of this together. The engagement announcement was actually rather cute.” Gaia said.

“You two ever thought about getting hitched? It’s legal here now.”

The two women looked at each other. Nasir had been half serious, but the look shared between them held something that he didn’t quite understand.

Lucretia finally spoke, “We never really saw the need for it. We always felt like we were married anyway, right?”

Gaia gave a tight smile, “Of course. Who needs a piece of paper to make things more complicated?”

“Yeah, I guess.” Nasir said, looking at his two friends even more closely, but that tiny moment of tension passed and they eased into more small talk.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Agron was finishing up an interview with a reporter with the _Santa Monica Daily Press_ as Saxa watched him. She rubbed her chin and surmised that she had not engaged in enough mischief that evening. As Agron shook the reporter’s hand and walked away, Saxa sneaked up beside him. She wanted to conduct a little experiment and the timing was perfect.

“See that guy over there talking with Crixus?” She pointed to a towering, well-built man.

“Yes they’re green and they work, my eyes.” Agron said.

“That’s Tony Drake, fitness guru and life coach. He was the one that helped Crixus recover after his last fight.” She went on.

“Okay…so?” Agron shrugged.

“So, he’s also a bestselling author. Owns homes in Brentwood and Malibu, is very gay and very single.”

“And?” But he knew what Saxa planned to say next.

“I think I should introduce you two.”

“I think not.” He turned and tried to walk away.

Saxa grabbed his arm, “What’s the matter? He’s a dream. Hell, if I were a man I’d jump right onto that.”

“Never stopped you before. Have at it.” Agron replied.

Saxa scoffed, “I’m not talking about a relationship. When’s the last time you actually got some Agron?” It felt nice passing off Gannicus’ admonishment to someone else, she thought.

Agron pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’m not standing here having this conversation with you right now, Saxa. I don’t need help from you getting a new boyfriend or new dick.”

“Already got your eye on someone else?” She smiled wickedly. Before Agron could retort, Saxa waved her hand wildly and called out, “Tony! Tony! Hi, come here!”

Agron looked mortified and whispered furiously, “What the fuck are you doing?”

Tony Drake walked over and gave Saxa a kiss on the cheek. “It’s nice to see you again, you look gorgeous!” His voice was a deep baritone.

“Thank you very much. Tony I’d like to introduce you to my friend and one of the owners of the gym, Agron. Tony, Agron. Agron, Tony.”

Drake held out his hand and Agron took it. The handshake was strong and brief as Agron reclaimed his hand quickly. “I’ve seen you here and there but we were never properly introduced until now. Thank you, Saxa.” Drake said.

“No problem,” Saxa said with a smile.

 _Note to self: Stuff Saxa in a locker,_ Agron thought as he smiled at the stranger as well. “It’s nice to meet you as well. Saxa has told me a lot about you.” He told Drake.

“So, you know about my work with Crixus?” He stepped in a bit closer to Agron. “He was telling me that you all are opening another location in about a year, concentrating on MMA training.”

“Yeah,” Agron said simply, not failing to notice the closing distance between them. “That’s the plan.”

While Agron was squirming due to Tony Drake’s attention, Saxa scanned the room for Nasir. She saw him standing with Lucretia and Gaia, but his eyes were on Agron. _A-ha!_

Drake was still prattling on, nearly chest to chest with Agron as they were the same height. Drake cut a larger figure though. His arms and legs were massive. His blonde hair was also frosted. _Gods._ “You have to have the right people in there with those guys, otherwise it’s a waste of time.”

“I agree,” Agron said resisting the temptation to step back. He didn’t mind assertive guys, but this one was coming on a bit too strong. He had already caught Drake giving his body the once over since their brief conversation started.

“Let me give you my card. Call me if you need advice or help with anything.” Drake offered his card and Agron accepted it so as not to appear rude.

“Thanks.”

“Do you have one?”

“Oh,” Agron made it a business of patting his pockets. “You know, I left my wallet locked in my office for safe-keeping. Sorry.”

“No problem. I’m sure we’ll run into each other again soon. Well, I have to leave. I have another engagement. Nice to see you again, Saxa. Good meeting you Agron.”

“Yeah, likewise.” Agron nodded.

Saxa hugged Drake. “Thanks for coming out, Tony.”

Drake let go of Saxa and waved to Agron as he left. Agron barely lifted his hand in reply. He was staring daggers at Saxa.

“Don’t ever-“

She interrupted, “Say that I don’t look out for you. I think Tony was quite smitten.”

“Goddammit, Saxa.” Agron said through gritted teeth.

“My work here is done. Hiiiiii Nasir.” She said as she strolled away.

Nasir had just walked up. “Hi…Bye. That was strange, even for Saxa.”

“It’s not strange because she’s not human. She’s a demon in a blonde wig.” He kept on as Nasir looked bemused.  “Uhm, sorry we didn’t get a chance to hang out that much tonight. I appreciate you coming out though. Hope you had a good time.”

“I did. You pulled it off. It was a great event, the engagement was really touching…and you got Tony Drake to show up.”

Agron looked surprised, “You know him?”

“Not personally. He’s on TV a lot. He looks even more impressive in person.”

“You thought so?”

“Didn’t you? You were talking to him.”

 _So he was watching._ “Eh, not really. He seemed a bit too L.A, even for L.A. Not my style.”

“Oh.” Nasir nodded. “I’m going to take off now. The party seems to be winding down and I gotta a few miles to walk back to my car. Thanks again for inviting me.”

“Of course. Anytime. Are you going to be up later?”

“Probably.”

“I’ll give you a call when I get home. Hopefully it won’t be too late.”

“Sure. I’ll stay up.” He turned to leave.

“Hey, text me that picture of us when you get a chance.” Agron said.

Nasir smiled, “Okay.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 11:30 when Nasir’s phone rang. “Finally getting in?”

“Yes, and I’m exhausted. I don’t think I’m going in until tomorrow afternoon… or never. It might be for the best, Diotimus might try to kill me when he sees the final bill.”

“You can always sic Saxa on him if he does.”

Agron grunted, “Saxa will be lucky if I don’t try to kill her.”

“I don’t have any money to bail you out.” Nasir grinned into his phone. “What did she do this time? Actually, nevermind. It’s always something.” Nasir got into a more comfortable position in his bed. He had been trying to go over study materials for the bar although he had no idea when he would be ready to take it again.

“Yeah it is and I want you to know I had no hand in it.”

“In what?”

“Chatting up that Drake guy. Saxa called him over before I could stop her…”

“Agron, it’s fine. You have a mouth. It moves and often.”

“I just don’t want you to think that something was happening between us.”

“I didn’t think that. I saw uncomfortable you were.”

“So you saw a lot?”

“The whole thing.” There was a brief pause. Nasir thought he said too much. Agron thought he didn’t say enough.

“What are you doing Saturday night?” Agron had made it to his own bed and was about to lie down.

“Uh, I don’t know yet. Why?”

“We’re taking Spartacus out to dinner for his birthday and I wanted to know if you’d like to come.”

“I guess I didn’t stress the, ‘I have no money’ part strongly enough. I have no money.”

“It’ll be on me.”

“Agron-“Nasir sighed.

“Are you going to turn down free food?”

“You know I can’t. I never could.”

“Perfect. See you Saturday.”

“Wait, where’s it going to be?”

“Valentino’s, I think.”

“Oh…”

“What?”

“Nothing. See you Saturday.”

 


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Spartacus' birthday and those near and dear to him help him celebrate. We find out why Valentino's stirs up some great and not so great memories while Saxa allows herself to get distracted by wine, women and Gannicus. Tiberius gets his comeuppance on two fronts. Nasir finally understands why he's so conflicted with Agron there to help.
> 
> Our couple is collecting clue bus fare from all who are willing to contribute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this ficlet is turning into a full blown story. Don't blame me, blame the amoebas. Happy reading!

Chapter 3

It was less than a week after their engagement and Naevia and Crixus were still glowing. Naevia was telling Mira, Spartacus’ longtime girlfriend, “I always swore to myself that if I was ever asked, I wouldn’t crumble into heap and look what happened when he asked. I was fapping and crying like someone in a chick flick.”

“Oh Naev, no one could blame you. It was just such a beautiful moment.” Mira said.

Crixus broke in, “Yes it was. I hope I can always make her happy when I ask her something.”

“Mmm...Maybe not to pick up your smelly socks!” Naevia laughed.

“Have you decided on a date yet?” Mira asked.

“No. We’ve kind of gone backwards. We have no idea when or where we’re getting married, but we know for sure that we’re going to New Zealand for our honeymoon.” Naevia replied. Crixus had taken Naevia to his home country early in their relationship to meet his family. She had fallen in love with the country and the people and they both thought there was no better place to celebrate their new union.

“Oh yeah, New Zealand’s a beautiful place.” Spartacus said.

“So Spartacus, since you’re getting up there in age…” Crixus said.

“What are trying to say?” Spartacus looked aghast and laughed.

“Are you planning to grow old alone or what?” Crixus responded. Sparatcus and Mira looked shocked. Naevia rounded on him and cried, “Crixus!” But even the afterglow of his recent engagement couldn’t curb his bluntness.

Spartcus started to stammer…”I..uh..we..” He looked around the table.

Gannicus shook his head, “Don’t look at me. I’m no fucking echo.” The rest of the table’s occupants burst out in laugher.

Agron decided to throw Spartacus a lifeline. The not so new Crixus had cornered him earlier in the week demanding to know what kind of impression he made on Tony Drake. From what Crixus told him, Drake couldn’t stop asking about him and wanted to invite him to his exclusive seminar on power juicing. Agron was still fuming about it.

“Hey Spartacus! Why don’t you open your presents before we order our food?” Agron called out.

“Excellent idea, Agron!” Mira said gratefully. “I’ll start.”

Everyone else brought forward colorful gift bags and wrapped boxes and passed them forward to the head of the table where the birthday boy (or according to Crixus, the old man) was sitting. They were seated at an elongated table near the bay windows at Valentino’s, an upscale Italian restaurant near Santa Monica beach. It was one of Mira and Spartacus’ favorite romantic hangouts. Nasir had eaten there before with Castus. He thought at one time it was a romantic place as well.

His attention was brought back to the action to the front when Spartacus exclaimed, “Whoa, Mira!” He held up two pieces of colorful paper.

“Are those Superbowl tickets?” Saxa asked.

“Yes! This is incredible! Thank you!” He grabbed Mira’s face and gave her an enthusiastic kiss. Since he arrived in the States, Spartacus had become a huge fan of American football.

“Well no point in trying top that gift,” Varro, the strapping blonde trainer joked as he tried to take his gift back.

“To hell with that. Who are you taking with you?” Gannicus called out. “No, no, no…” as Spartacus tried wave the question off. “You have to decide by the end of the night.” He poked the table for emphasis.

Spartacus decided to plow on once he saw Gannicus and Varro had started to argue over who had been his friend the longest. “This one is from Saxa.” He said as he picked up a box wrapped in shiny red foil. A chorus of “Uh ohs” followed.

“What?” Saxa demanded.

“We might need to clear any children under eighteen from the area.” Oenomaus quipped.

“Let’s open the card first.” Spartacus said. He plucked out the card from envelope that was attached to the box. He looked at the front and shook his head ruefully.

“Uh Saxa, are those two frogs doing the…? Naevia asked as she peered over to look at the card.

“69?” Mira finished.

“Nice huh?” Saxa beamed with pride.

Mira and Naevia giggled with embarrassment. Spartacus started to open Saxa’s gift tentatively. His nervousness gave way to happiness when he saw what it was, an anniversary collector’s edition of Dungeon’s and Dragons. “Oh Saxa,” he breathed.

“For the nerd in you, boss.” She raised her glass. “See? Not every gift I give is sex related. Although I was in ‘Priscilla’s’ the other day.” Gannicus chuckled and his date leered.

“Moving on,” Spartacus announced. From Agron, he got a new set of nine irons. Gannicus gifted him with a new Ipod. Varro and his wife Aurelia gave him a deluxe beer making kit. Oenomaus presented him with a first edition of “Cloudstreet.” He opened Crixus and Naevia’s gift last. He gasped as he unwrapped the tissue paper from the small object. He held it up. It was a gold locket on a chain.

“How did you do this?” He whispered to Crixus.

“I have my ways.” Crixus said. He took Naevia’s hand and they looked on as Spartacus gently placed it in his palm and stared at it.

“Don’t leave us in suspense, what is it?” Aurelia asked. Mira shifted uncomfortably and looked down.

“It’s a necklace that used to belong to my deceased wife. She was wearing it when…I never got around to getting it repaired.” Spartacus answered. He glanced at Crixus. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, brother.”Crixus said quietly.

“Thank you everybody. You really made this day special. Gratitude.” He raised his glass. The others raised theirs. “Cheers” they said in unison. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Being with Agron and his friends allowed Nasir to forget his own troubled relationships, even if it was just for an evening. He allowed his mind to wander too, imagining what it would be like to hang out them all the time. Laughing and joking as if he were part of their inner circle. Nasir finished the rest of his wine and put his glass down. He caught Agron giving him _that_ look again from across the table. He didn’t know what was so alluring about slurping down some Pinot Noir, but wasn’t going to complain.

For the moment, he only had a handful of people he could actually call friends. When he and Castus parted, he cut ties with their mutual acquaintances as well. He didn’t want to deal with their questions or the possibility of running into his former boyfriend all over town. He didn’t care to keep company with his co-workers off the clock, so on most nights he stayed at home and talked on the phone with Agron. When he would venture out, it was at the behest of Agron. He realized how important the big Aussie had become in his life. If anything, he prevented Nasir from becoming a virtual hermit. He was very grateful. The arrival of a waitress asking if he wanted a refill snapped him out of his reverie. He nodded and she took his glass. He stood up, and answered Agron’s questioning look with a nod towards the restrooms.

As he left, Saxa took advantage of Agron being distracted with the view of Nasir walking away in a nice fitting pair of jeans to cut off a huge corner of his tiramisu with her fork. Before he could protest, she shoved the forkful in her mouth.

“You should have brought a date so you could gobble up their dessert.” He complained and pushed his ravaged tiramisu out of her reach.

“Like you did?” She asked smacking her lips.

“Wha-? This isn’t a date. We’re friends. We’re not dating.” Agron protested.

“Suuuure. Just friends, huh?” She wiped her mouth with her napkin and gave him her classic, “You’re full of shit” look.

“Yes! Two people can arrive at the same place and eat without it being considered a date.”

“Of course they can. But can the two people in question make gooney goo goo eyes at each other and it still not be considered a date?”

“No one was doing that! What are goo goo eyes anyway? I’ve never goo gooed at anyone in my life!” He was becoming increasingly frustrated. Saxa was too observant for her own damn good.

“Methinks thou dost protest too much.” She said haughtily.

Agron blinked in disbelief. “You did not just pull a Shakespeare misquote out of your ass. You did not.”

“Why didn’t you bring someone Saxa? I thought you were going to call that that sexy lady reporter?” Gannicus asked.

“Yeah!” Agron cried.

Saxa was unprepared for the sudden turning of the tables. She fiddled with her wine glass for a few seconds before responding. “I didn’t feel like it. Saxa is concentrating on Saxa right now. With no drama and no distractions.”

“Distractions can be mighty fun, though.” Gannicus said and looked at his date. The dark haired Latina leaned her head on his shoulder but kept her eye on Saxa.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The young man rushed into the men’s room. His white shirt was stained by a red sauce which also covered his right hand. “Stupid son of a bitch!” He muttered under his breath as he reached the sink and rinsed his hands.

Nasir barely noticed the dramatic entrance as he finished washing his own and pressed the button of the hand dryer. The young man grabbed several paper towels and attempted to blot out the huge stain on his shirt. When he looked in the mirror to gauge the extent of the disaster, he noticed Nasir and frowned. _He looks really familiar._ Valentino’s had its cache of regulars but the guy standing at the air dryer wasn’t one of them. He had to know him from somewhere else. He was unique looking; bronze skinned with long dark hair that was in a ponytail. He didn’t look like the type that would frequent a stuffy old eating haunt like Valentino’s. The young man actually stopped his cleaning job in order to study the other one at the hand dryer more closely.

Nasir who had been oblivious to the scrutiny, shook his hands after the dryer stopped and prepared to leave. “Excuse me,” said the young man. “Have we met before?”

For the first time, Nasir took full measure of the guy in front of him and nearly gasped in shock. He recognized the short dark hair, the cheekbones, and the boyish face. It was Tiberius.

“Have we?” the boy pressed.

Nasir gave a wry smirk. _So this is where I’d seen him before,_ he thought. “You were our waiter a few months back.”

“Oh, that’s it. I thought we met somewhere else. You just look really familiar.” Tiberius said.

“No, you don’t know me. But you know my ex very well.”

Tiberius looked confused, “Your ex? Who’s that?”

“Castus.” Nasir answered pointedly.

Tiberius actually took a step back. “You’re the boyfriend.” He nodded.

“You didn’t hear me. I said ‘ex’.”

Tiberius tossed the paper towels in the trash bin and faced Nasir with his arms crossed. “So now what?”

It was Nasir’s turn to look confused. “Now what, WHAT?”

“You found out I’m the guy your man wanted to be with, you’re obviously still mad. If you want to come for me, let’s do this.”

The scene had turned surreal. Nasir looked around for a moment and wondered if he’d drunk his wine too fast. He crossed his own arms. ”Are you serious? High schoolers and tramps that wear clear heels fight over a man. And in Castus’ case, I use the term ‘man’ rather loosely.”

“Oh okay. When did he stop being a man? After he dumped you?”

“Oh my God!” Nasir nearly laughed. “Is that the story he’s giving you? Tell me then, if I was the one that got dumped, why has he _me_ called 27 times and sent 153 texts?”

Tiberius sneered, “Do you expect me to believe that shit?”

Nasir shook his head and raised his hands, “Actually, I don’t give a fuck what you believe. I was the fool for nearly two years. If you want to be the new one, by all means feel free to do so. Please don’t let me stop you.” Tiberius attempted to speak, but Nasir overrode him. His voice took a deadly tone. “But don’t expect me to act foolish now and get dragged into your immature fuckshit. You don’t want any part of what I can bring.”

“Whatever,” Tiberius said nonplussed. “I’ll be sure to tell him what you said when he comes to see me tonight.”

“And knowing Castus, he’ll make sure he’s the _only_ one that comes.” Nasir flung open the door and bumped head on into Varro. “Excuse me,” he said and walked back to his table quickly.

He took his seat and drained the fresh glass of wine waiting for him. Agron looked on in admiration. “Whoa, slow down. Was the trip to the can that eventful?”

 “You don’t even know the half of it.” Nasir said gravely. Agron gave him an imploring gesture but Nasir shook his head. Saxa was watching their interaction closely.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nasir remained subdued for the rest of the dinner and when they all congregated in the parking lot he stood at a distance. He wished Spartacus one last Happy Birthday and offered a brief smile, but he was ready to take off as soon as Agron was finished talking. Once he did he came over to Nasir. He had a look of concern on his face.

“Are you okay? You seemed upset after you came back from the restroom.” He said

“It’s not important. I’ll tell you later.”

“Okay, well Spartacus, Mira, Crixus and Naevia are heading over to Joxer’s for a few more drinks. Want to hang or…”

“Uh, no. I’m not up to it. Thanks for inviting me and paying. I appreciate it.” He couldn’t keep still and was fidgeting in irritation.

“Nasir,” Agron sounded exasperated.

“Agron, go be with your friends. I’ll be okay.”

“Can you just tell me what’s going on?”

“No. It’s my problem and I’ll deal with it.” Nasir said suddenly angry.

Agron leaned in closer, “Then deal it but don’t bite my head off.” He gritted out.

“Just go with them. I need to take a walk.” He headed out of the parking lot on foot. When he reached the sidewalk, Agron yelled out, “WAIT!”

Nasir stopped. He didn’t know why and didn’t want to, but he did. He heard Agron begging off the pub crawl.

“I might catch up with you guys later. No, everything’s fine. See you later!” He heard Agron tell them. When he reached Nasir, he stood beside him and waited. “If you’re going to walk, walk.” Agron commanded.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saxa pressed the unlock button on her keychain when Gannicus called her name.

“Not joining the others?” She asked him. He bit his lip and wrapped his arm around his gorgeous date. “The night calls for other activities. What about you?” He asked.

“I’m headed home. It’s been a long day. I need to relax”

Gannicus’ date whispered into his ear, and he started to chuckle. “Why don’t you come and relax with us?”

Saxa scoffed at first but then Gannicus’ companion (Saxa couldn’t seem to remember her name) took his hand and placed it under her shirt. He grabbed her breast and began to knead it. “Are you sure?” she asked.

Saxa felt a heat she hadn’t felt in weeks simmer between her thighs. She looked at the woman standing in front her, looking so inviting.

“Go ahead. I’ll follow you back to your house, Gannicus.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nasir headed down the street with Agron falling into stride beside him. They passed early Christmas shoppers and loving couples strolling hand in hand. The further they walked, the colder Nasir became. The city was in the midst of a rare cold snap and his light jacket did little to buffet the cold ocean breeze. With freezing hands and a slightly runny nose, he plopped down on a bench near the walkway that led to the famous Santa Monica pier. He sniffed and looked at the giant Ferris wheel which was the pier’s main attraction illuminated in the night sky.

Agron joined him on the bench and stretched his legs out. He looked rested and warm (his coat was much heavier). “Hopefully, you’ll get started soon. Otherwise, you might freeze.” He said.

“You didn’t have to come with me.” Nasir said.

“I know I didn’t but I’m here.” Agron replied. “I haven’t seen you like this in a while so I figured something serious must have happened and I wanted to know why. More important than going to a bar I’d like to think.”

Nasir stuffed his hands in his pockets and directed his attention to the deserted basketball courts on his left side. Agron tried again.

“Was it something I said or did? C’mon Nasir, talk.”

Nasir turned to look at Agron stricken, “No, it wasn’t anything you said or did. Don’t think that.” He exhaled. “Um, Castus and I went to Valentino’s for my last birthday and a young guy was our waiter. As it turns out, he’s the same guy Castus cheated on me with.”

“Wait, how did you figure that out?” Agron asked.

“I knew when I saw the San Diego pictures that I had seen him before. I just couldn’t remember where, until tonight when I saw him again in the bathroom.”

“Oh shit.”

Nasir nodded. “Funny thing is, well not so funny actually, was that he asked me had we met before.”

“And you answered him.”

“Yeah I did. You know, I never expected to meet him. Even when I was at my angriest, I never thought it was worth the time to confront him. But you would think that if it ever did happen, there would be some semblance of guilt on his part.”

Agron couldn’t quite believe what he heard. “I don’t see why.” He said.

“Because if I had done something like that, it’s what I’d feel.”

“That’s because you aren’t an insensitive, selfish asshole.”

“Maybe, maybe not. It’s just that I wouldn’t stand in the face of the ex-boyfriend of the guy that I was fucking on the sly and sneer and challenge him to fight.”

Agron really couldn’t believe what he heard then, “Stop. Are you fucking kidding me?”

“No I am not.” Nasir said. He leaned forward and tried to calm himself down because he was getting angry all over again.

“Well, obviously you didn’t because the police weren’t called and no one left on a stretcher.”

“Please. There’s no way in hell I’d go to jail over punching out Junior Prankster. There was one second though…” He took another deep breath. “To top it all off, he said Castus told him he broke it off with me. Three months down the road and he’s still trying to play the both of us. That manipulative son of a bitch.”

Agron touched Nasir’s shoulder and drew his eyes level to his own. “Did you think Castus really wanted you back?”

Nasir considered the question for a minute. “No I didn’t. All this bullshit was never about getting me back. I don’t think Castus had ever lost anyone before he met me. What I mean is, he was always the one who dictated the terms of his relationships. He decided if he stayed or went. This time though, he lost control. I ended things and it’s something he just can’t handle. So in the meantime he’s still trying to make my life as miserable as possible. I just keep letting him, no matter how much I try not to.” He shuddered.

“Come here,” Agron beckoned.

“Huh?” Nasir said.

Agron slid closer to Nasir on the bench and put his arm around his shoulder. Without further prompting, Nasir put his head to Agron’s chest. “I envy you.” He said. “When you and Barca ended things, it was a clean break. You two talked, put everything behind you and moved on. You didn’t have to worry about him showing up at your place unannounced or texting you from ten different phone numbers. You were with someone who never enjoyed seeing you in pain.”

“Don’t envy me too much.”Agron said. “If Barca would have cheated, our break up would have made more sense. But would you want to literally wake up and find the person that you loved and depended on for years had completely checked out with no idea why? All I knew was that one day I was the love of his life and the next, I wasn’t. I was helpless to change it. It hurt like hell to know what it was like to have the love of someone and then have him just take it away. It still does sometimes.”

“Look at us, I thought we were getting better.” Nasir joked.

“We are. We’re here.”

“Yeah…”

They were quiet and stayed huddled together as they watched the passers-by on the walkway.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tiberius moaned as Castus dug his fingers into his hip and thrust deeper. He bent further down on his knees so he could feel each stroke hit his prostrate. He craned his neck over his shoulder to watch Castus’ face. It always made him hotter to see his lover’s face contort and grimace in lust. Castus’ eyes were closed however and his face was expressionless. Tiberius turned his head back and pushed his ass hard against Castus's waist. He tried to match the rhythm of the pounding, but there was none. They were out synch.

Castus started to gasp and shudder. He then groaned while Tiberius grabbed his own cock and stroked himself to completion. Before the last spurt of semen left him, Castus had pulled out, slipped off his condom and collapsed beside him on the bed.

“What was your hurry?” Tiberius asked.

“My hurry? Who was rushing me out my drawers the moment I stepped into the room?” Castus demanded breathlessly.

Tiberius smirked, “I haven’t seen you in a week. Could you blame me for wanting to fuck your sexy,” he planted a kiss on Castus’ chest, “brains out?” and then another.

Castus grinned. “No, I can’t. I was needing a little sexual healing myself.”

“Then why were you so distracted?”

“Because Christmas is coming up and I have three parties to plan. This month is going to be crazy.”

Tiberius lay on his side and propped his head up on his elbow. “That’s it then? Nothing else?”

“Ain’t that enough?”

“Just wondering if you were doing anything else.”

“Like?”

“Like calling and texting your ex.”

Castus sat up. “What the hell are you talking about? Where did you get that from?”

“Your ex.”

“What? You saw Nasir. Where?”

Tiberius rolled his eyes. “He was at the restaurant tonight.”

“What was he doing there?” Castus asked.

“To eat most likely.”

Castus looked bewildered and ran his hand over his head. “You talked to each other?”

“If you could call it that. He was an asshole and he’s skinny. Whatever did you see in him?” He asked airily.

“What did you say to him?”

“What the fuck does it matter?”

“Who was he there with?”

“What the fuck does THAT matter?”

Castus got off the bed and started to pick up his boxer shorts.

“Where are you going?” Tiberius demanded.

“Home.” Castus put on shorts and started to look around for his shirt and pants.

“It’s true then. You have been calling him. You want him back.”

Castus turned his back and pulled his shirt over his head. “You shouldn’t have said anything to him. You knew the deal.”

“Deal? What fucking deal Castus? This isn’t a game!” Tiberius yelled as he sat up.

Castus turned to face Tiberius as he put on his pants. “Oh it wasn’t? Like I didn’t tell you from the jump that I had a boyfriend. And what did you say to me? What did you say to me then?”

Tiberius’ lips formed a tight line. “I know what I said. I didn’t care then. I do now.” He retorted.

Castus shrugged while putting on his shoes. “What? You have feelings all of a sudden?”

“Wasn’t the point of you breaking up with what’s his face was so that we could be together? Or was that a lie too?”

“I gotta go.” Castus grabbed his jacket and his keys and reached for the door.

“Castus,” he turned as his name was called. “If you walk out of here, don’t bother coming back.” Tiberius said.

“I don’t deal with ultimatums. See you when I see you.” He opened the door and walked out.

Tiberius hopped off the bed and followed Castus out into the hallway, unaware that he was stark naked. “Go then you selfish motherfucker! Fuck you!” He screamed.

Castus kept walking and left out of the front door. Tiberius halted, panting with a look of shock on his face.

Tiberius’ roommate came from the kitchen with his mouth open, equally in shock. “Hon, do you know you’re naked?” He asked.

Tiberius ignored him and walked slowly back into his room. He grabbed the first thing he could put his hand on and flung it against the door.

_What the fuck just happened?_

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nasir propped his hip against the door of the underground garage in order to keep it from slamming closed. In his arms was a huge cardboard box. He wedged his shoulder through the opening and as the door swung open again, he rushed through. He headed towards the dumpster that was situated in a stone opening that faced an electronic gate. He opened the lid with one hand and with the other, he tossed the box inside. He let the lid shut loudly. He didn’t linger. He just wiped the grime of the lid from his hands and made his way back into his apartment.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas Day and the boys swap gifts and spit. Then they go spend some time together with Gannicus, his very astute mother and his tequila shooting sister. A Backstreet Boy song is sung and Castus tries another stunt. But damn, Grappa ruins everything.
> 
> Thanks to your generous support, the boys have boarded the clue bus. Now they just need to get that big bitch moving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short, sweet and to the point.

Chapter Four

 

The front door was already open by the time Agron reached it. He stepped into the apartment as Nasir was pulling a dark blue Henley shirt over his head.

“Oh sure. You’re definitely ready to go.” He smirked.

“I am,” Nasir protested. “I just have to do something with this hair and then I’ll be ready.”

It was Christmas afternoon and Agron had invited Nasir to go with him to Gannicus’ mother’s house in Glendale for an authentic Aussie Christmas. “I thought you had been up since this morning.” Agron said.

“I was. My parents called early, then I talked to my sisters and brother. But I went back to sleep.” Nasir smiled. Nasir’s family had all met up again in Seattle for Christmas. He was able to see everyone for Thanksgiving but because of his money situation, he wasn’t able to swing two trips in less than a month. Before Agron’s invite, his Christmas plan was to demolish a tin of butter cookies and watch a “Criminal Minds” marathon on cable.

“Everyone good?” Agron asked.

“Yeah, they’re fine. My niece just started walking. My sister and I Skyped and I was able to see it. Did you talk with your parents?”

“Yes, last night. I have some news on that front.” Agron said as sat down on Nasir’s couch.

“Spill it.”

“I’m going to visit them next month for a couple of weeks.”

“Wow,” Nasir’s mouth dropped in surprise. “That’s great.”

Agron nodded. “It’s been a long time, too long.” Since his brother’s suicide, Agron and his parents had drifted apart. But after his problems with Barca, he began to reach out to them and they reached a settled peace. His felt his trip was another big step to further try to heal their relationship.

“I’m glad to hear that. Seems like it’s turning out to be a good Christmas after all.” Nasir said.

“It is? Then where’s my gift, mate?” Agron shouted and laughed.

“Of course.” Nasir said, laughing himself. He went to the corner where his rubber tree plant was and picked up a huge white paper bag. He handed it to Agron. “Sorry it’s not wrapped. I’m completely useless when it comes to that stuff.”

Agron grinned, “No problem. It’s a big one.” He reached into the bag and pulled out a box. It was a deluxe Keurig coffee maker. “Whoa!”

“You approve?” Nasir asked, delighted at Agron’s expression of joy.

“Yes! I’ve been wanting one of these since forever! Aww man, this is great!”

“And it comes with a sample pack of that bold roast you love so much.”

“Fucking A!” Agron cried as he picked up the box of sample cups. “You didn’t- I know this must have set you back a few.”

“Well, the old guy in receivables has a bit of a crush on me so I was able to get a ridiculous discount.”

Agron raised his eyebrow and asked, “How ridiculous?”

“Re-donk-ulous. Don’t worry, my pride is still intact.”

“Say no more. Thanks, Nasir.” He stood up and hugged Nasir tightly.

“Merry Christmas.” Nasir replied. His voice slightly muffled as his face was pressed against Agron’s shoulder. When they broke apart he asked, “So, what have you got for me?”

Agron gestured to a chair near the couch, “Have a seat.” He said.

Nasir sat down quickly. “I have to sit down for this. It must be good.”

“I have two gifts actually.” Agron said and Nasir rubbed his hands in glee. As cynical and sarcastic as he could be at times, he loved the holidays and all hoopla involved, especially the food and the gift giving.

“The first gift is more of an offer. I was going to just give you a check but I know you wouldn’t have accepted money outright.”

“True, I would not.”

“With the new wing, we have to hire more staff at the gym so I wanted to know if you would like to work there part time?”

Nasir was flabbergasted. Agron never failed to surprise. ”Oh wow. Um, what will I be doing? I mean, I don’t think I would be a convincing trainer…”

Agron grinned. “No offense, you would not. Just man the desk for a few hours. Answer phones, refill the towel bins and maintain training schedules. Basically whatever Aurelia needs done.”

Nasir nodded. He was a bit relieved but a new concern gripped him, “That sounds doable, it’s just…” He began.

“What?”

“I don’t know how I would feel about you being my boss. It could turn out to be awkward. Don’t you think?”

Agron had foreseen this, “Technically yes I would be your boss, but Aurelia would supervise you. Tell you what, we can schedule you on days when I’m not there.”

“Aren’t you always there?” Nasir asked skeptically.

“It does seem that way, but no. And with the new place being built I’m going to be there less and less. Still not convinced? What else do you need?”

“Nothing. It sounds great. I’m in. When do I start?”

“It’ll be around mid-January. I’ll get you in touch with Aurelia before then so that she can go over your pay, benefits and all that stuff I know very little about. Can you wait that long?” Agron joked.

“Yes I can. Thank you, Agron.” He said quietly. “This means a lot.”

“Save your thanks because I’m not finished yet. I still have another gift.”

“Oh, okay. The first one was pretty good.”

“You’ll love this one. Now sit back because I have to provide some detail.”

Nasir did as instructed with a chuckle.

Agron began. “A while back, we were somewhere and you had been drinking and you told this story.”

Nasir rubbed his temple and chuckled again. “Sounds like me.”

Agron continued “Yes it does. Anyway, you were saying that back when you were a kid, you had a huge crush on Kevin from the Backstreet Boys. Now, I’m not going to get after you over your horrible taste in music because you were a kid and you didn’t know any better.” Nasir burst out laughing. “You told me how you and your sisters waited in line for hours at a CD signing and that you were the happiest gay boy in Seattle after Kevin signed your CD.”

Nasir threw his head back, “Oh my God.”

“You told me that out of everything you owned, that CD was the most precious. But then tragedy struck. When you moved to Los Angeles to go to college, someone broke into your place and stole nearly everything, including the CD and you were very sad.”

“Yes I was.” Nasir said, slightly embarrassed that he had shared that.

“Well, today I want to do my part to take away some of that hurt.” He reached into his pocket and pulled something out and handed it to Nasir. It was a ‘Best of the Backstreet Boys” CD.

“Aww Agron…” Nasir said as he took it.

“Open it.”

Nasir opened the CD and saw five signatures scrawled on the back cover, including a message: “To Nasir, thanks for the love.- Kevin R.” He gasped. “You got this signed?”

“A friend of mine works security for Jimmy Kimmel and they were doing some reunion gig for the show. I called him and he hooked me up with a backstage pass.”

“I can’t believe this.” Nasir said in awe.

“Yep. It was me and a bunch of thirty something women. It was weird. They thought I was security too and kept trying to bribe me. One lady slipped me a ten. I bought a large latte, so it was worth it. That Kevin is skinny as stick.”

“It was something about his eyes. But Agron this is-“Nasir stammered. He stood up. “Come here.” He threw his arms around the big man. “This is the best gift. You did all that for me.”

“You risked your dignity to flirt with a senior citizen, I got paid off by a former teenybopper. We’re even. Merry Christmas.”

Nasir let go and studied the CD further. “You know what this means?”

“No, what?”

“We have to put it on! Now!”

“Uh, Nasir…” Agron started to shake his head. He couldn’t allow his hip, cool friend to regress back to the 1990s cheese.

“We can sing along!” Nasir was gleeful.

“Oh shit.” Agron muttered.

 _“Tell me why, ain’t nothing but a heartache. Tell me why, ain’t nothing but a mistake.”_ Nasir began to sing.

Agron said, breaking up the impromptu solo, “Hey you know, dinner in Glendale will be starting soon and we don’t want to be late. Maybe next time.”

“Fine.” Nasir pretending to pout. He tapped Agron on the chest with the CD. “This was a really a sweet thing to do. You might want to stop, otherwise the news will get out and your rep will be ruined.”

“When it comes to you, I don’t mind.” Agron said. Something in the air changed and Agron stepped closer to Nasir. He reached out and brushed Nasir’s loose hair from his neck. The look he gave was smoldering. His green eyes widened. He leaned in and kissed Nasir, lightly at first. Nasir opened his mouth in response and the kiss became more earnest. There was no urgency as they enjoyed teasing and tasting each another. Nasir brought his arms up around Agron’s shoulders and Agron gripped Nasir tight around his waist and sucked on Nasir’s bottom lip. The kiss was a long time coming, a culmination of longing and desire.

They broke apart as the need for air called for it. Their eyes were closed and they both panted from the effort. Agron tried to speak, but was stopped by a knocking on the door.

Nasir was shocked, “Who is it?” he called out.

“It’s Christina from upstairs!” a voice answered from behind the door.

“No, no, no, no” Agron said. _Not now. Not fucking now!_

“I’m coming, hold on a sec.” Nasir called out again.

Agron nearly stamped his foot in frustration. He didn’t know who this Christina was, but her timing stunk and he wanted to tell her so. Nasir poked him and went to the door. As he opened it, Christina stood, she had a big smile and was holding a wrapped package.

“So glad you’re home. Merry Christmas neighbor!”

“Merry Christmas, Christina. What can I do for you?”

She handed the package to him, “This is for you.”

“Oh Chris, thanks. I wish I would have known. I didn’t get a gift for you.” Nasir said uncomfortably and eyed the package in his hand.

“The card was fine, but this isn’t from me.” The brown haired Latina grinned.

Agron groaned and flopped on the couch. _This is not happening,_ he thought.

Nasir was confused. “Who’s it from?”

“This guy stopped Scott and I as we were walking in the gate. He asked us to give this to you. We told him to come in but he said he couldn’t stay. He just thanked us and left.”

Nasir frowned. “What did he look like?”

“I think he was the guy who you introduced us to a while back.” _Castus._

Nasir was silent. He fought the urge to toss the gift over the landing.

“Did we do something wrong?” She asked.

“No, no. It’s fine. Thanks for taking it.” Nasir said. Agron scowled from the couch.

She brightened again. “You’re welcome. Merry Christmas, Nasir.”

“Merry Christmas. Thanks again.”

“Okay.” She waved and started up the stairs to her apartment. Nasir closed the door and tossed the package on the kitchen table.

Agron knowing their moment was gone watched him from the couch. “This is unbelievable. Is someone writing this?” He asked in irritation. (The author pleads the fifth).

Nasir put his hands on his hips, still eyeing the package. He was too angry to speak. Castus couldn’t even let him enjoy Christmas Day without pulling off some fucking stunt.

“Are you going to open it?”

“No.” He picked it up and put it on top of the garbage pan. “Let me finish getting ready. I won’t be long.” He stalked to his bedroom.

Agron stood up, picked up his new coffee maker and put it back into the gift bag. He caught sight of the brightly wrapped package and wished that he could set fire to objects with his mind like the little in girl in that Stephen King novel. He was seized with a sudden thought and walked outside the door. He went to the gate and held it open as he checked both ends of the street, looking for a black BMW. He didn’t see it and he went back the apartment.

Nasir was in the hallway when he returned. He had put his hair in a ponytail and his jacket was on. “Where did you go?” he asked.

“I just went outside...for some air.”

Nasir chuffed, “You wasted your time looking for him. I didn’t expect him to stick around after this stunt.” He grabbed his keys. “I’m ready if you are.”

“Hold on. This isn’t going to put a damper on the rest of the day is it? If you want to hang out here for a while longer to calm down.”

“I’m good. Let’s go and snarf down some…what are having?”

“Roast ham, barbequed prawns, potatoes, peas, broccoli and Christmas pudding.” Agron smiled and picked up his gift.

“That sounds good and I am starving.” Nasir stopped suddenly and put his finger up in the air, “But you know what could make me feel a lot better?”

“What’s that?” Agron asked expectantly. _A kiss? Please say another kiss,_ he thought.

“Does the CD player in your car still work?”

Agron closed his eyes and bowed his head. “Yes,” he mumbled.

“Great! We can listen to some BSB on the way there! Let’s go!”

“Yayyy,” Agron said flatly and followed Nasir out the door.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived at Gannicus’ mother’s home a while later. During the drive and between Backstreet Boys songs, Agron filled Nasir in on the close Australian community that had settled in Los Angeles. Nasir was surprised that there were so many Aussie-borns in the city and that they all seemed to know each other. Agron told them about the various Rugby, Australian Rules football, and Cricket clubs that met for drinks and match viewing. He revealed that these get-togethers helped him overcome the homesickness he suffered when he first arrived in the States.

The house was a split level ranch and looked like it could have been the double of the ‘Brady Bunch’ house. They entered the gate to the backyard and saw Gannicus manning the grill with a towel over his shoulder and sipping a beer.

“Oi, you overgrown bastard! ‘Bout time you arrived!” He shouted when he spotted them. Agron and Nasir made their way to the grill and Gannicus gave Agron a big hug. He gave Nasir a hearty handshake and a thump on the back. “Glad you could make it too, Nasir.”

“Thanks for having me.”

“Just in case that simple shit didn’t tell you,” he pointed to Agron who chuckled, “This is a completely non formal Chrissie affair. Grab a plate, grab a beer, sit your arse down and have a good time. That’s it.”

“I can do that.” Nasir chuckled.

“Well don’t yap all day, point us to the beer.” Agron demanded and shoved a package he had been carrying into his hands. Gannicus grinned and pointed to a large keg that was near the food table. Agron poured both of them a cup of beer. They clinked cups and threw them back with vigor.

“Whoa Agron!” Gannicus yelled He held up the box holding a new blue ray player above his head like a trophy. Agron raised his cup in acknowledgement.

“Let’s go in and say hello to his mum.” Agron said.

They went in through the patio and door and Agron greeted a middle aged woman who was cutting up a ham at the kitchen counter.

“Agron!” Mrs. St. Clair cried. “My love! How long has it been?” She gathered him in her arms and kissed him on the cheek.

“A couple of years, I’m afraid.”

She clucked in disapproval, “You’ll have to make up for that by eating everything and proclaiming it the best you’ve ever tasted. Hmm?”

“Yes ma’am. Let me introduce you to my guest, Mrs. St. Clair this is Nasir.”

“Hello!” the cheery woman said. She gathered Nasir’s hand in both her own and shook it enthusiastically. “Welcome! Agron, is this your new beau?”

Both Agron and Nasir opened their mouths in shock. Agron recovered first. “Um, no. Nasir is a good friend.”

“He isn’t your boyfriend? He should be. He’s adorable!” She exclaimed. Nasir blushed and Agron cleared his throat and smiled. “Oh well, sometimes it’s good to be friends first. Agron, you’ve never met my daughter have you?”

“No, I haven’t. She’s here visiting?” Agron asked, eager for the subject change.

“Yes,” the woman answered. She peeked her head out of the kitchen entrance, “Kore! Come in here. I have some folks I want you to meet.” At her mother’s insistence, a young woman walked in. She was an attractive girl who looked to be in her mid-twenties. She had brown hair styled in an elegant bun. Her eyes were brown like her brother’s but that was the only feature she had in common with him.

“Hello,” she said and held out her hand and shook Agron’s followed by Nasir’s.

“This is Agron. He’s an old friend of Gannicus and he owns the gym where he works. You were born in Sydney, right?" Mrs. St. Clair said.

“Yes, then my parents moved back to Brisbane after I graduated.” Agron replied.

“Oh, I went to Brisbane for holiday last year. It’s beautiful there.” Kore said.

Agron shrugged. “It’s fine. A little too quiet for me. I like my cities a bit more hectic.”

“Then you must love L.A.”

“Yeah, there’s a lot to like here.” Agron said.

“I should say so.” Mrs. St. Clair interjected and she glanced at Nasir. Nasir turned beet red.

The rest of the day was spent eating Mrs. Clair’s admittedly excellent fare, drinking copious amounts of beer (by Nasir) and playing volleyball and pool. As Agron laughed and joked with his fellow Aussies. Nasir noticed that his accent was more pronounced when he was around his fellow countrymen and women. He also heard words phrases he had never heard before like, ‘blotto” and “brick shit house”. Nasir and Kore meanwhile, bonded over drinks. She bragged that she could drink any man under the table, including her brother. Her claim was backed up when Gannicus slumped in defeat after he was unable to finish his last tequila after challenging her to a shot contest.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was after 10 P.M. when Agron drove into the driveway of Nasir’s apartment building. Nasir was slumped over in the passenger seat. He had drifted off shortly after they hit the road. Agron shut the car off and tweaked Nasir’s nose to wake him. Nasir batted his hand away and slowly opened his eyes.

“We’re here.” Agron said.

Nasir sat up and rubbed his eyes. “I was knocked out wasn’t I?”

“A lot of good food and beer will do that.”

Nasir groaned. “That wasn’t it. Kore gave me some stuff called ‘grappa’. That’s not Australian is it?”

“No, it’s actually an Italian liquor.”

“Gods, I’m going to pay for not knowing that in the morning. At least I don’t have to go to work.” He rubbed the bridge of his nose in an attempt to offset the incoming headache.

“Lucky you, I have to open up shop for the regulars who’re scared they gained weight overnight.”

Nasir leaned back in his seat and looked at Agron. “I had a great time today. Thank Gannicus and his mom for me.”

“When he regains consciousness, I will.”

Nasir grinned. “Thanks again for the gifts and for being a great friend.”

“There you go, being all sappy again.” Agron sighed.

“I’m serious. You’re the best friend I’ve ever had. I don’t know what I would have done without you these past few months.” He reached over and tilted Agron’s head towards him and gave him a light but chaste kiss on the lips. His hand moved to Agron’s chest and patted it. “Would you like to come in?” He asked.

Agron swallowed hard and his head was ringing. “Uh, I would. I _really, really_ would but you look like you are about to fall asleep at any moment. Plus, I have to be at the gym at 5:30.”

Nasir nodded, “Good point. Plus I might barf at any moment too. Not real romantic.”

“No, not really.”

Nasir undid his seat belt and grabbed his CD. “Let me get inside. I’ll call you tomorrow. We have a lot to go over before your party.” He slowly made his way out of Agron’s car and trudged to the gate. He fumbled with his keys trying to find the one that unlocked the gate.

“Need some help?” Agron called from the car, chuckling.

“No! I got it.” He dropped his keys. “Shit!” Agron was laughing by then.

“Shut up!” Nasir cried. He finally got the gate open. He walked in and gave Agron a final wave before it closed.

Agron sat in his car and waged a fierce inner battle. With everything in him, he wanted to get out and follow Nasir into his apartment. His mind exhorted him to stay where his was, “ _Stay in the fucking car.”_ Conversely, His groin was telling him something else. _Go! Get touched. Get sucked. Get something!_  He leaned back and closed his eyes. Nasir asking him to spend the night was something that he had dreamed about for _weeks_. But if they were going to make love and Agron had no doubt that it was going to happen, he wanted it to be special. He wanted candles, a soft bed, music…sobriety. To his chagrin, logic won out over pure, blind lust. He started up his car back up and backed out of the driveway. He sneered as he thought about the long, cold shower he planned to take when he got home.

Nasir opened refrigerator door and reached for the Brita pitcher on the top shelf. He poured himself a glass of water and drained it in a few gulps. His exhaustion and nausea helped offset his mortification over asking Agron to spend the night. He had done the right thing by not coming in and Nasir knew it. _Could I have been more obvious and desperate?_ He thought. It had been exactly three months two weeks and one day since he got laid, but he didn’t just want to get laid. He wanted an unforgettable, mind blowing smorgasbord of sexual activity with Agron. _Stop! Just stop._ He put the glass on the counter, left the kitchen and flipped off the light. Castus’ gift was still sitting on the garbage can completely unnoticed.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the final chapter and our boys finally get it together and get it on. Not without some interruptions and an unwelcome appearance by an ex. I'm evil, what can I say?
> 
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the stopping by and leaving your kudos and comments. I really enjoyed writing this. I don't know if I can let my boys and the rest of the Ludus crew go! Should I do a story with Crixus & Naevia getting married? Hmmm...  
> Another thing, I have to give it up to the writers out there who regularly write mature fan fic. Writing a love scene is extremely difficult. I hope I did right by my OTP.
> 
> Toodles!

Chapter 5

“That’s two Chicken Cobbs, one Ahi Tuna, two Skirt Steaks, and one Caesar. Six lemonades and two cookies; your total is $91.27.” The young woman at the cash register announced. Agron counted out the money and handed it to her. He stuck a couple of bills in the tip jar and gathered up the gigantic plastic bag and drink caddy. He walked gingerly out of the trendy salad joint to his car grumbling all the way. It was the day after Christmas and he had been suckered into lunch detail by Lugo who pulled up lame just as Saxa put in her order. He promised himself that once he got back to the gym, Lugo would be cleaning toilets with a toothbrush.

Once he managed to pack everything in, he started his car and headed out into traffic. Halfway back to the gym, he pressed the hands free set on his phone. A female voice chimed, “Who would you like to call?”

“Nasir,” he said. Nasir’s ringback tone, ‘Heard It All Before” by Sunshine Anderson started. Agron couldn't help grinning. Since his break up with Castus, Nasir’s ringback music followed an interesting trend. Before the current choice, “Get Gone” a searing, lyrical 'fuck you, it’s over' ode by the group Ideal was used. And before that one, “Bitter” by Chante Moore. To the random caller, the music choice was probably off-putting but Agron thought it was hilarious. Just as Sunshine was hitting her high note, Nasir picked up.

“Hullo?”

“You’re up!” Agron said cheerfully into his phone. “How are you feeling?”

“Ugh, I can’t even describe the level of fuck ass awful I feel.”

“You have a flair for the dramatic, Nasir. Try it.” Agron said.

“I feel like a bunch of zombies attacked me, tore my skull open and then left me in the sun to die.” Nasir moaned.

“Wow. That was pretty good.”

“You sound bright and cheery. Didn’t you have to go in to work early? You’re supposed to sound as miserable as I feel.” Nasir said grumpily.

“I did, but we weren't that crowded and I’m going to be checking out in another hour or so. I’m good as gold.” He was feeling great, despite the frustration of the night before.

“Go ahead, rub it in. I’m sure there was another reason for your call other than reveling in the fact that you can stand up straight and I can’t.”

“I did. I wanted to talk about last night. You do remember what happened last night don’t you?”

“I remember,” Nasir said eventually. “Look, I should apologize-“

“Apologize for what?” Traffic started to get backed up so Agron settled into his seat.

“I shouldn't have asked-“

“You regret asking me?”

“No! I mean…” Nasir paused. “I regret the timing and I regret the state that I was in. You deserved better than an invitation for a drunken quickie.”

Agron honked his horn to get the car before his to keep moving. “It wouldn't have been quick, I can assure you.” He heard Nasir sigh.

“Agron, you know what I mean.”

“You know I’m just messing with you.” Agron said. He could picture Nasir sneering at that pronouncement. “I understand. I just wanted you to know that there’s no rush, Nasir.  So _when_ it happens, it will be at the right place at the right time and at the right blood alcohol level.”

“I appreciate that. Although you didn't have to make me squirm, first. I’m usually a lot smoother than what I showed last night.”

Agron said, “No worries, you’ll have plenty of opportunity to show me just how smooth you can be.”

“Mmm…Was that your attempt at phone sex? Because you need some work, Aussie.”

Agron cracked up. “I’ll do better next time. Hey look, I’m back at the gym. We’ll take this up later.”

“Sure, talk to you soon.”

Agron pressed the ‘end call’ icon on his screen and rolled into the Ludus’ parking lot. As he unpacked his car, he was still smiling. He was definitely looking forward to continuing the conversation.

Unfortunately, the next few days prevented them from talking much or even seeing one another. Agron was mired in hell as he spearheaded the interviews and training of the new batch of personal trainers. The process was not going as well as he liked. He even had to fire one on the spot after catching him giving a client a blowjob in one of the locker room bathrooms.

Nasir in the meantime was swamped with work after the entertainment company where he worked was hit with a major lawsuit. He and the others in the legal department spent many overtime hours copying legal documents, reviewing contracts, writing statements and creating briefs. Nasir knew he was no genius at patent law, but he was crack at contract writing and found that his talents were needed more and more by the higher ups.  By the time they would get home, there was only enough energy to spare a brief phone check. Then they would fall into to their beds due to exhaustion.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day before New Year’s Eve, Nasir got an early start (for a change) and decided to stop at the corner café  to grab a jumbo blueberry muffin and a soy latte before heading to work. He hadn't been there in months because it had been favorite haunt of his and Castus. But he no longer wanted to avoid certain places because of his ex-boyfriend. Memories had faded and the hurt was not as acute. He had his own life to live and he couldn't do it by hiding out in his apartment, in his cubicle, or at Agron’s place. If he did run into Castus, then he’d be ready to deal with him eventually. Except…

“Nasir.”

Nasir was so startled he nearly dropped his latte. He hissed as some of the hot liquid dribbled over the top of his coffee cup and onto his thumb. “Shit!” he yelled as put the cup and the bag holding his muffin on the top of his car. He shook off the liquid and glared angrily at the person who called his name. Castus was standing near his car.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Nasir demanded.

“Hoping to see you.” He shrugged.

“So you’re hanging around every place in L.A. you’d think I’d be?”

“More or less. I’ve been coming here every morning for a week. My last chance before I have to go to Vegas. It worked.”

Nasir took his keys from his pocket and started to unlock his car door. “No, it didn’t.”

“Nasir wait!”

“I have to go to work.” The car door was opened and he was gathering his food.

“WAIT!”

Nasir stopped and looked at Castus as if he had grown two heads. “Who the fuck are you yelling at? Why are trying to cause a scene?”

“If you’d just stop then I won’t need to.”

“What do you want?” Nasir shook his head.

Castus stepped closer to the car, “What do you think?”

“I don’t know.” Nasir said. “And don’t come any closer.”

“You won’t answer my calls or texts, you won’t see me. What else was I supposed to do?”

Nasir closed his door and put his food back on top of the car. He was ready now. “Stop calling, stop texting and stop trying to send me gifts.”

Castus worked his mouth silently, and shifted his feet. “I can’t do that. I still love you. “

“You’re still lying.”

“Nasir, I do. Why do you think you can just walk away and shut me out of your life without me having any say? “Castus pleaded.

“You know what?” Nasir scoffed, “Fuck this. Fuck _all_ of this. I don’t need to give you an explanation why I won’t let you back in my life. I told you it was over. I don’t give a rat’s ass if that’s unacceptable to you.”

“That’s it then? Everything we've been through; all we were before?”

“I’m not remembering anything previous to finding out that you fucked a guy who probably isn't old enough to buy his own drinks. And you’re still fucking him by his own account. Is that what I’m supposed to go back to?”

“I’ve tried to tell you I don’t how many times that I am sorry.”

Nasir put his hands in his pockets. “And you can keep on saying it, just stop saying it to me. I don’t want to hear it. I’ve moved on and I strongly suggest you do the same.” He turned back to his car door.

“Moved on with Agron, right? You’re going to call dumbass up and whine to him about how you saw me? I’m surprised he’s not here now breathing down your neck. You think I didn't notice the way he was always looking at you? Trying to talk to you? Calling you all the time?” Castus asked as his expression darkened.

“You’re getting pathetic now,” Nasir said dismissively. “You of all people do not get to trash Agron.  You’re not half the man he is and he’s more than you’d ever hope to be.” He opened his car door again. “Let this be the last conversation between us, or I’ll have to involve the police.” He put his food in the car, closed the door and started the engine. As he drove away, he didn't to look and see if Castus was still standing in the parking lot. He didn't care.

He was calm as he arrived to work. He greeted his co-workers with a smile (a first). He joked along with the rest about skipping out an hour early before they were supposed to leave for New Year’s Eve. As he sat and sipped his latte at his desk, he felt something that he had not felt in a very long time, utter relief.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nasir arrived at Agron’s place early afternoon on New Year’s Eve after being the only employee to actually take off an hour early. He knew he had worked his ass off all week and fuck anyone who would begrudge him an extra hour of off time.  He nodded in approval as he stood in the middle of Agron’s expansive living room. “This place is ready for a party.” He said. Agron had did an admirable job considering the constraints on his time with getting his new place set up.  It was tastefully furnished with modern leather furniture of navy blue. The accompanying accents were white and the floors were a dark hardwood. In the center wall of the room hung a giant flat screen television.

He then went to step outside the balcony. Agron’s apartment was in an exclusive enclave in Palos Verdes and he could see the cliffs that surrounded the Redondo Beach peninsula nearby.  He could literally taste the salt in the chilly ocean air as it blew around him. It had been a draining week for him. He didn’t know which annoyed him more, not being able to see Agron or the sudden reappearance of Castus.  If he was supposed to establish some link or message from those events, he was too horny and frustrated to figure it out what it was.  He was just happy the week was over and that he could enjoy a few days of rest.

He suddenly heard round of cursing from the back bedroom. “Agron?” Nasir called out.

“Ah, fuck!” Was the answer.

Nasir went to the bedroom and peeked in the doorway. Agron was sitting on his bed massaging his foot.

“What the hell happened?”

“Fucking box fell on my fucking foot!” Agron ground out.

Nasir noticed a box lying near the closet door. He opened the door further and saw several boxes stacked on top of one another. He smirked at Agron then. “So much for completely unpacking.”

“I was busy!” Agron shouted. “I had to do something with them.” He was still rubbing his foot.

“Are you going to be okay? Can you walk?” Nasir asked.

Agron stood up and started to walk gingerly around the bedroom. It was then Nasir noticed that he was wearing a pair of dark warm up pants and nothing else. He looked magnificent. His ripped abs, his broad chest, those perfect biceps… _What would it be like to touch his bare skin?_

“Nasir?”

“Huh?”

“Did you hear what I said?”

“Yeah…what?”

Agron smiled in spite of his pain. Nasir was enjoying the view. “Nevermind, I’ll be fine.”

“Okay. I’ll just get the food started or something.” Nasir pointed back towards the door. “I’ll go now.”

“What for? The party doesn't start until 9. We've got plenty of time.”

They looked at one another for a long time. “What do we do until then?” Nasir asked finally.

“Whatever you want to do.” Agron said simply.

Nasir closed the distance between them quickly. He grabbed Agron’s face with both hands and kissed him. There was nothing chaste in his kiss this time. He pried his lips apart with his tongue and Agron was all too willing to accept the intrusion. Once the initial intensity subsided, they slowed to gentle nibbles and licks.

“I want to do more.” Nasir breathed as Agron held him tightly.

“Like I said, whatever you want to do.”

Nasir licked his lips and looked Agron directly in his eyes. “I want to put my hands all over you.” He pressed his body against Agron’s and he started to gently force him backwards toward the bed. He pushed Agron’s shoulders until he sat down and then proceeded to climb on top of him.

They began to kiss again and Nasir let his hands explore the beautiful body beneath him, starting with the chest. He spread his fingers over the pectorals and then down towards the abdominals which tensed at his feathery touches. Agron ran his hand over Nasir’s head until he reached the band that held his ponytail. He pulled it off and entwined his hands in the loose waves.

Nasir glided his hand down and up Agron’s massive thigh and then he reached the juncture between. Agron lifted his hips and Nasir’s hand slid until he felt the swelling heat. He kissed Agron’s jawline and neck as he rubbed gently until he could feel the complete outline of Agron’s cock. They moaned in unison. Nasir couldn’t help himself, he kissed his way down to Agron’s ribs and as he did, his hand slipped down Agron’s warm ups. He craved to feel the flesh between his fingers. Agron bucked his hips and panted hard. His eyes opened and closed. Nasir, feeling completely in control tore his lips away from Agron’s stomach and straddled his thighs. He pulled the top of the warm ups down until Agron was fully exposed.  He gazed hungrily at the sight. Dark pink and slowly leaking from its head, Agron’s cock was the cock that Nasir’s dreams were made of.  He grasped the thick shaft gently and began run his hand up and down ever so slowly.

“Fuck, Nasir!” Agron gasped and propped himself on his elbows.

It was all the invitation Nasir needed to drive Agron completely insane. A former boyfriend had once called Nasir, ‘the hand job king’ and he wanted to live up to his marker. Using his thumb, he made tiny circles to tease the continuously spurting head. With varying degrees of pressure, he pushed and pulled the shaft, making Agron move within his hand before pausing and brushing his fingernail up the underside.

Agron moaned ever louder and breathed out, “You have to stop teasing me, man!”

“You said I could do whatever I want. I want to touch you and kiss you and watch you come.”  Nasir said silkily.

Agron squeezed his eyes shut.

“You might want to open your eyes for this though.” Nasir warned.

Agron did as he was told and was greeted with the sight of Nasir taking the tip of his tongue and skimming it through the slit of the head of his cock. He licked a drop of pearly liquid gathered there.  Agron hissed and grabbed the back of Nasir’s head. He wanted more of that, much more. Nasir placed the side of the head against lips and kissed but did not put it fully into his mouth. Agron grunted in frustration.

“Don’t get frustrated,” Nasir murmured. “You’ll like what I do next.”

And Agron did judging by the groan that escaped him as Nasir cupped his balls and caressed them in his hands and he planted kisses on them, humming. “Oh shit!” Agron yelled. “Please stop! No, don’t stop!”

Nasir grinned and continued to work his magic with his hand and mouth. Agron’s breath became heavier. He gripped Nasir’s hair tighter and tighter as he was starting to reach his climax. Nasir worked his hand furiously up and down Agron’s cock, twisting and kneading it. He then took the entire length into his mouth and withdrew it at an excruciatingly slow pace until he heard a shout.

“OH FUCK!” Agron felt his entire body convulse. The veins in his neck popped and he was suddenly a head busting eighteen year old again. His cock bursted out a stream of cum and Nasir deftly averted his head. Seeing Agron spread eagled, breathless and moaning was the stuff of fantasies. _A fucking awesome end to the week._ Nasir thought smugly.

It took a minute for Agron’s thoughts to flow together. He hadn’t come that hard in years, and Nasir managed to do it with just one hand and a pair of lips. He could only imagine what the rest of his body could do. He managed to prop himself up as his breath was regulating. He looked at the man sitting at side. Nasir’s hair was mussed with stray pieces stuck to his cheeks and neck. His lips were swollen, his skin was flushed and his brown eyes looked even larger because of the dilatation of his pupils. Agron watched him take his thumb and wipe away some jizz from the corner of his mouth, he thought Nasir looked feral. It was the hottest thing he had ever seen.

“That was pretty amazing.” Agron managed.

Nasir quirked his eyebrow. “Was it now?”

“Yes. Now it’s time to do what I want.” Agron said as he kicked off the warm ups that had gathered around his knees.

“And what do you want to do?”

“Return the favor.”

Agron moved to face Nasir. He grabbed Nasir’s shirt (which was splattered with Agron’s cum) and pulled it over his head. He reached for Nasir’s already undone belt buckle and undone pants and grinned. It seemed that Nasir couldn’t resist touching himself as he pleasured Agron. He slowly finished unzipping Nasir’s pants and he heard the change in Nasir’s breathing. Agron palmed Nasir’s chest until he lay back upon the pillows and continued to pull his pants off. Nasir kicked off his shoes and socks. He began to take off his underwear but Agron stilled his hand and shook his head. _Turnabout is fair play, goddammit._

He lay flush against Nasir and kissed him deeply and tasted the heady flavor of his own cum. He worked his way to Nasir’s earlobe and licked it. Nasir’s breathing became even more ragged. He grabbed Agron’s shoulders and pulled him completely on top of him. He wanted to feel all 210 pounds of naked Aussie. With just one try, Agron found that special place at the crook of Nasir’s neck and latched on with his lips. He sucked his breath in sharply. _How did he do that?_

He closed his eyes and ground his hips against Agron, letting his own leaking cock brush against his new lover’s. He hissed as Agron rolled his own hips. His skin was afire as Agron’s large hands grabbed his waist and kissed his way down to his left nipple. He licked and then bit down not so gently.

“Oh God,” Nasir moaned.

He threw his back against the pillow and heaved as Agron continued his delicious journey down his body with his mouth. When Agron flicked his tongue in and out of his belly button and he nearly ejaculated right then.

“Agron, please…”

“Please what?” Agron asked between nips at his treasure trail. “You don’t want me to stop, do you?”

“You do and I’ll kick your ass.”

Agron snickered and held the top band of Nasir’s boxer briefs. Instead on taking them off, he took his other hand and rubbed Nasir’s cock through the fabric. He put his mouth against it and teased it with his teeth. By that time, Nasir was invoking whatever deity that came to his scrambled brain. Agron had decided that he had tormented Nasir enough and pulled off the boxer briefs. Nasir’s cock sprang out, hard and ready. Agron was impressed with the size the thickness of it. He took it in his hands and slicked the pre-cum up and down its length.

Nasir thrust his cock between Agron’s fingers and moaned again. Agron matched the stroking with his hand and then began to demonstrate his own stellar oral skills. Nasir cried out softly as the wet, tight heat enveloped him and moved his hips faster. He grabbed Agron’s short hair and pulled. He never wanted the feeling to end. The bedroom was filled with the sounds deep sighs and gentle sucking. Agron worked his tongue like a true artist as he bobbed his head and deep throated Nasir’s member while reaching under Nasir’s testicles and pressing that other special place with his finger. And that did him in. White spots started to pop up under his closed lids. He stiffened and hissed loudly. Hot, white liquid squirted from the tip of his cock and Agron continued to stroke him until he stilled.

His ears hummed as felt Agron's bulk settle beside him. He barely felt the hand running through his hair. When his heart returned to a normal pace, he rolled over and threw his arm over Agron and put his head on his chest. They were quiet for a few moments. He traced small circles with his finger over Agron’s chest while Agron rubbed his back lightly.

“Well done, sir. Well done.” He chuckled finally. When he didn’t get a response, he lifted his head and looked at Agron.

“I love you.”Agron said.

Nasir smiled and kissed his chest.

“And…nothing?” Agron asked raising his hands.

“What can I add to something that I’ve wanted to hear for so long?” Nasir replied.

Agron grinned.

Nasir sat up. His expression suddenly serious, “When did you know?”

“Know when I loved you?”

“Yes,” Nasir nodded. “And I hope it was before the orgasm.”

Agron laughed heartily. “Yes, it was.” He shrugged, “I can’t pinpoint the exact moment. It was a feeling that grew over time. I remember when I first met you in Barca’s office three years ago. I felt this intense connection to you, as if we had always known each other. I was so drawn to you.” He plucked a strand of hair from Nasir’s face. “And now I can’t imagine my life without you in it.” He sighed. “Sorry, I’m not great shakes with all the romantic sentiment.”

“That’s fine. What you said was perfect.” He took Agron’s hand and laced his fingers into his own. “I know the exact moment when I fell in love with you.”

“You do?” Agron was delighted. “When was that?”

“That day when you came to my room in Lake Tahoe. You were the one person I needed to see and there you were. Sitting with me and taking my hair out of my face.” He smirked. “That one moment I knew you would always be there, whenever I needed you. Even before I found out what Castus did, I knew that I could never say the same about him or anyone else I’d ever been with.”

Agron was silent as he took in what Nasir had said. Everything was working out just the way he wanted. They had shared their bodies and had finally expressed their long held feelings. There was nothing to prevent them from moving forward.

“So this means that we’re ready to start something together? No more ties to be cut?”

“Absolutely. I just needed to heal, and finally facing Castus without completely losing it let me know that I had. I’m ready. Are you?”

Agron sat up and kissed Nasir softly.

“I take it that’s a yes?” Nasir asked.

“Hell yes.” Agron replied and kissed him again. He lips found his way to his new favorite spot, Nasir’s neck.

“I must commend your skills, Agron. You found my good spots first time to the plate.” Nasir grinned and Agron continued to work.

“I’m going to find them all before the night is out,” Agron said between kisses.

“Have you forgotten about your party already?”

Agron paused. “Can we leave a note outside the door that says come back tomorrow?”

“No.”

He tried again. “Can we call everyone up and say an earthquake swallowed up the building?”

“No.”

“Fine,” He lay back down on the bed and sighed.

“Didn’t you say we had plenty of time? We’re not done yet, and I took a cue from Gaia and brought some goodies in my overnight bag.” Nasir said.

“You don’t say?”

“I hope you don’t have any plans for tomorrow either.”

“They've just been cancelled.”

“Good. I can’t think of a better way to bring in the New Year with a bang, than by banging.” Nasir laughed.

“Subtle Nasir; that sounds like something Saxa would throw out.” Agron joked.

Nasir smiled with pride.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By 11:30 the party was in full swing. Mira had commandeered the iPod dock and she, Naevia and Kore were dancing together to Nicki Minaj in the middle of the living room. Gannicus was wearing Agron’s brand new lampshade on his head; Crixus who was filled to the gills with Remy was declaring his love for anyone who passed him by. He had already hugged and kissed Nasir twice.

Agron was refereeing an arm wrestling contest between Donar and Lugo at the counter of his bar. Spartacus was milling through the crowd taking bets. Two people were missing though, Gaia and Lucretia. Gaia had called Agron around six to tell him that something came up and the two wouldn't be able to make it. Agron was bummed but Nasir was concerned. He hadn't forgotten the tenseness he sensed between them at the expansion party. He was worried about his friends. If Gaia and Lucretia couldn't work through their problems, who could then?

Donar was straining and grunting as he tried to hold off Lugo’s last aggressive push. He found his balance was off and before he knew it, his arm was slammed on the counter and Lugo was raising his hands in victory. Agron congratulated the champion and noticed Saxa counting off a significant number of bills with a satisfied smile. He held out his hand, but she held the money out of reach.

“Where’s my officiating fee? Event rental? Drink charge?” He asked as she shook her head.

“Forget it rookie, learn to bet with the big girls next time. Speaking of big girls,” she said changing the subject. “Gannicus’ sister is pretty fucking hot.” She looked at the three ladies dancing with a glint in her eye.

“Down, Fido. She’s his baby sister and she’s leaving the day after tomorrow.” Agron warned.

“A hell of a lot can go down in forty eight hours.” She leered.

“Good to see some of the old Saxa creeping back.”

She shrugged, “I’m getting there. Some days are better than others.”

“Each day it gets a little easier. I know you miss Belesa. Just like I know you’ll get through this and be as filthy as ever. Maybe even with a particular blonde magazine writer.” He smiled.

She smirked, “Gannicus and his big mouth. Well, it looks like you've successfully moved on.”

Agron didn’t have it in him to fight, he was too happy. “How could you tell?”

“Could of been the cheese-eating grin, the blushing like a 13 year old seeing his first porno or the fact that you two can’t stop staring at each other.” She said looking at Nasir who was passing out streamers and party horns in time to watch the ball to drop. (Agron had banned confetti). He couldn't help but watch him as well.

“So then, you two screw or what?” Saxa asked suddenly.

“Gods, Saxa! Really?" His eyes popped in surprise.

“Yeah, really,” She exclaimed. “What’s the point of all that eye fucking if you haven’t done anything?”

Agron shook his head.  And Saxa slowly opened her mouth in realization.

“You two have fucked!” She cried.

“Go ahead and announce it to the whole room, Saxa.”  He said sarcastically.

“You did the do. You bumped cocks. You did the hori-zon-tal mambo.” She said in a sing song voice.

“Why did I even let you in the door?” He whined.

“Hey, I’m happy for you.” She said. He looked at her skeptically. “You know I am. It took you long enough to get your balls rolling though. I caught on weeks ago.” She tugged his hair and he scowled. “Nasir is a great guy. I hope you don’t mess things up.”

“Thanks, I suppose. Can I ask a favor, though?”

“You can.”

“Keep this under wraps for a bit. I don’t want Barca finding out from anyone other than me.” He gave her a significant look.

“Sure. I won’t mention it to Lucretia or Gaia. Did they say why they didn't come?”

“Only that something came up and they couldn't make it.”

“Huh, Interesting.” She mused.

“Yeah, I know.”

Just then Nasir walked over and handed Saxa a party horn. She took it from him and then swooped him into her arms and kissed him full on the lips. Agron rolled his eyes.

“It was just a party horn, Saxa.” Nasir said a bit breathless when she let go of him.

“I know, but I wanted to get my kiss now because I know you’ll be locking lips with someone else come midnight.” She cackled as she walked away. Nasir watched her go.

“I take it that she knows?” He asked Agron.

“I didn’t tell her, that creature figured it out on her own.”

Nasir chuckled. “She is right though, I have you booked for some tongue action in T-minus 10.”

“Am I going to have to stand in line? Crixus might want another go and Kore loves you to pieces.” Agron said.

Nasir crossed his arms, “Just be in my arms at twelve.”

“Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere.” Agron said.

The party goers watched the ball drop on the big screen television and counted down along with the crowd in Times Square. The event had been saved via the DVR so it could be replayed on West Coast time. Kissing partners squared up as the clock ran down. “10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1, HAPPY NEW YEAR!!” They shouted. Horns blew and streamers were waved in the air. Crixus and Naevia had already started kissing at five. Spartacus and Mira and Varro and Aurelia were kissing. Gannicus planted a big one Saxa and Saxa turned around and planted one on Kore, much to her surprise.

And on the balcony, two new lovers were wrapped in each other’s arms. They kissed slowly and deeply, no longer concerned with the time or anything else. The moment was all theirs and theirs alone.


End file.
